Good Sport at his Making
by PotentiaCreatura
Summary: Takes place many years before the action starts. Stars Gloucester and a nameless maid tell me if that needs to change/have any ideas having 'good sport', was going to be one-shot but got too involved. Rated M for rather explicit material in later chapters


This is my idea of what Gloucester was referring to when he talked about the good sport that went on when he and Edmund's fair mother conceived him. This was just another Idea that occurred to me that I really wanted to do. I don't believe in having sex outside of marriage even though it is portrayed here, I think that it is wrong. I am saving my virginity for marriage.

Declaimer: great minds may think alike but I don't own the play. Rated M for rather explicit sex.

Takes place many years before the play opens.

*************************************************************************************

**Good Sport at His Making**

*****The Prologue*** **

She had known that it was only a matter time before he came to her. It was widely whispered thought the court that she was fairer than his lady was, though his young son Edger was always quick to challenge all such claims. She had followed her lady when she had come to be wed to with Lord Gloucester a handful of years ago, and upon their arrival it had been she rather than her noble mistress who had turned the most heads and caused the most tongues and beards to wag. "_It can't be any good to have her here, she could only cause mischief"_ and _"Pity that it can not be __**her**__ that our lord is plighting his troth to"_, she had heard whispered as she passed. Her lady (God rest her soul) was a pale fragile woman who had been raised in the gentlest courts and not suited for life in the wild highlands, but she was a strong willowy lass who had been raised on a farm.

Ever since the marriage of her lady to Gloucester she had noticed the man winking at her out of the corner of his eye, and many a time licking his lips. Even though she wasn't opposed to a good old roll in the hayloft she was a good girl who believed what the Catholic Church said about adultery and so she had had to put off Gloucester's advances many times already. Though she always envied her mistress and wished that she didn't have to for he was a strong man who could command anybody to do as he wished, _"I could just imagine what kind of wonderful and dark secrets milady has discovered in him"_, she often thought. There was also that one time when he had happened to pass her at the May Day celebration, and had happened to brush her breasts with his hands as he passed, later that day when her lady was out of sight he had given her two red roses. She had also seen him glaring at her when she had accepted a dance with one of the handsome young stable goys _"You would think he was jealous"_ she had though to her self later and that was when he showed up with the roses.

The day that her mistress died Gloucester along with his whole household wept, for she was such a beautiful fine lady who was kind to every body, even the maid her husband coveted. She had died of typhoid three years after she had given birth to her son Edgar, people said that it was a miracle that she had even survived that long after her difficult travail in childbirth, that was probably what had helped to speed her death. As she watch them lower her body into the brown earth and heard the priest chants she looked across the crowd into the eyes of her lady's husband. His eyes caught and held hers for a long moment; she could read many things in the gray of his hawk eyes: sadness, despair, loneliness, relief, and something else that lingering at the edges of his gaze but growing as he looked.

She took a deep breath for she knew what would soon be coming, his wife was dead and because he was a man with natural urges which must be filled he would need a woman to comfort him. She had a fairly good idea who he would summon to his bed, for the emotion that she had seen in his eyes that burned almost as brightly as his wife's funeral pyre was _**lust….**_


End file.
